Oh, Look at me now
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Sinatra song fic. Sequel to Come fly with me. A new event is happening in Danny and Lindsay's lives.


**A/n this is the last of my Sinatra song fics. It you like it use the little button to review. If you don't like it us the little button to review.**

_**I'm not the guy who cared about love, and I'm not the guy who cared about fortunes and such. I never cared much, oh look at me now!  
**_

Daniel Messer stood watching his wife season hamburgers for the game. She moved with a quiet grace that always made him want to sweep her off to their bedroom. Even nine months pregnant, she was gorgeous. He stepped up to her, placing his hands around her, and onto her belly, where his baby grew. She jumped, and then relaxed as he stroked her swollen belly. The baby kicked hard, and he laughed. "He's as impatient as his mother." He whispered in her ear.

She turned, and he kissed her hard, his tongue finding the inside of her mouth, and teasing her with its gentle ministrations. He picked her up into his arms with an ease that never failed to surprise her, even with the extra thirty five pounds, he had no problem lifting her.

"Danny, we have guests arriving any minute…

She trialed off, and sighed when his tongue found her collarbone, the heat that was always there between them caught fire. Just a few short months ago, she'd had to be convinced that he still thought she was attractive, even pregnant. He believed her to be even sexier, now that she was carrying his child. He turned to carry her into the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

He swore rather loudly and creatively in Italian, and made her laugh out loud. Since they had married, she had learned a lot about this sweet man who wore a tailored tough exterior that fit him like a second skin. One thing she had learned was several Italian oaths.

"I told you not to start babe." He put her down gently as the bell rang again sounding like an accusation. It was as it the bell itself were an Italian mother, warning him against ravishing the next door neighbors' daughter!

"Yeah, but we're married so…" he said under his breathe with a scowl.

"What did you say Danny?"

"Nothin babe, look would ya get that, I'm kind of indisposed here." He was as red as a candied apple, making such an admission.

She looked down, and giggled at the sight of her effect on him. "Ok Messer you just hide out here in the kitchen, I'll keep everyone away for a few minutes, till you get yourself under control."

She was still laughing as she waddled to the door, she heard him say in a low tone. "Just wait till everyone's gone; we'll pick this up then."

God… she hoped so, her appetite for him hadn't diminished since she found out she was pregnant, in fact in had only increased, much to his delight. She turned back, and winked at him before finally moving down the hallway while the bell rang a third time, followed by an impatient knock.

"Ok… okay… pregnant woman walking, I can only move so fast you know."

_**I never knew the technique of kissing. I never knew the thrill I could get from your touch, I never knew much, oh look at me now!  
**_

She squealed at the sight of Stella, and Don on the other side of door. Stella bent to embrace her friend, Lindsay had been out on leave from work for a month, and they'd only seen each other sporadically since then.

"Lindsay, how are you doing, you look good."

"Well, I could do without the swollen ankles, and the sleepless nights, not to mention hemorrhoids, Braxton hicks contractions, and -"

"Wow… okay Linds, I think I'll just go find Danny, and do somethin manly like kill a bison, all this estrogen is gettin on my nerves." Flack practically ran away from the two women.

Lindsay shrugged, and said. "What brought that on?"

Stella grinned, and said, "I tell you later, for now I want to know how come you're answering the door, and not Danny, you shouldn't be on your feet."

Lindsay rolled her eyes dramatically "Stella I'm fine, I feel great today. Stella only crossed her arms, and stared inquiringly at her friend. "Oh, okay I tell you what you just interrupted. She filled Stella in on Danny's attempt to take her to bed. They had a great laugh at his expense. Stella made sure to school her face into lines of blissful ignorance, when they headed for the kitchen, but inside she was laughing like crazy. Men were so pitiful sometimes.

As they went down the hallway Lindsay inquired. "So what was Flack carrying, it smelled heavenly.

"That is Don Flack Sr's famous barbecue beans, they are to die for." Lindsay licked her lips. "Sounds like heaven to me; my favorite part of any good barbecue has always been the baked beans.

The kitchen was empty when they got there, so they went out the back door, and down the back stoop. They had bought this house in Queens just 4 months ago, and were still outfitting it. The back yard was good sized, and the neighbor hood was a good one. They had NYPD, and FDNY employees all around them.

_**I'm a new man better than Casanova at his best, with a new heart and a brand new start. Why I'm so proud I'm bustin' my vest.**_

They found the boys were fooling around with the barbecue, and listening to the last game of the World Series on Danny's satellite radio. It was a beautiful late summer day. The temperature was bearable; well it was okay for everyone else. It still felt terribly hot to Lindsay. Spending your last trimester during a hot New York summer wasn't fun.

"There is no way the Yankees are going to win this game Messer, that twenty you bet is going to be the easiest money I've earned in a long time."

"See Flack that's where you're wrong, the Mets are pitiful this year, their pitchin staff sucks and -

"Oh that shows what you know; if they're so bad, then how did they make it all the way to the World Series."

"I don't know Flack, blind luck!"

"Hey boys, back off, before one of you draws their gun. I don't want to spend today filling out paperwork on why my husband shot his best friend, and then had to be arrested by his own wife."

"Cute Linds, we're just havin a friendly argument."

"Really, is that why you're standing toe to toe, and shouting at each other?" She was trying desperately not to laugh. Everyone knew about Flack, and Danny's fierce inter-borough rivalry. Lindsay accepted it as the way things were every summer, and had learned not to be upset by it.

The men had the good sense to look a little ashamed. Then it was time to cook the steaks, and burgers, and they began to argue about the proper way to barbecue beef. By this time, Mac and Peyton had arrived with their baby boy Michael.

Mac raised an eyebrow at the way his friends were fighting, but he had the good sense to stay out of it. Instead he turned to Lindsay, who was sitting in the shade, where she'd just been ordered by Peyton and Stella.

"How are you doing Lindsay?"

"I'm fine Mac, really I am, and it's just a little hot out here." Mac looked around, and spied the container of iced tea lounging in a cooler filled with ice. He pulled it out opened the bottle, and handed it to Lindsay.

"Thanks, boss, this will hit the spot."

"You're sure your okay."

"Yes Mac, I swear, go get between those two before they kill each other."

Mac walked over to the guys sporting his best ex-marine scowl, and Lindsay laughed out loud at how fast they stopped arguing, and snapped to attention. Mac turned back to her, and winked which made her laugh even harder.

"Hey what's the joke, I want to laugh too. It was Hawkes with his new girlfriend Jasmine. She was a beautiful African American woman about twenty eight years old. She and Hawkes seemed to adore each other. Lindsay did her best to explain, and when Hawkes finished laughing she invited them to sit down with her.

_**So I'm the guy who turned out a lover. Yes I'm the guy who laughed at those blue diamond rings. One of those things, oh look at me now.  
**_

Lindsay spent most of the next few minutes talking to Jasmine, and trying to make her feel included. It was hard for her to be the only civilian at the party. She did open up to Lindsay who had a talent for putting people at ease. She told her that she was a nurse at Cedar Sinai hospital, and she had met Hawkes at a Mets game of all places. She adored the Mets, and baseball, so Lindsay encouraged her to join the guys. She and Hawkes wandered over to the barbecue, and soon another lively discussion was going on.

Peyton and Stella emerged from the house with all the food that didn't need to be put to the fire. Soon the picnic table was groaning under the weight of all the great summer treats, potato salad, Danny's famous anti-pasta, the Flack special baked beans, potato chips, drinks and a lot of other stuff.

Peyton brought Michael's carrier over to the table. He slept soundly in spite of the noise of the group, and the good natured bickering over the game that was going on. Danny and Don added their meat to the fare with triumphant expressions on their faces.

"What is it with men that they think barbecue is a major accomplishment?" Stella whispered to Peyton who chocked on her soda while trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Danny wanted to know, but Stella refused to say. The men shook their heads over her silence, and began to demolish the spread faster than a pack of jackals.

_**I'm not the guy who cared about love and I'm no the guy who cared about fortunes and such. I never cared much, oh look at me know.**_

Lindsay had been feeling uncomfortable for sometime. She'd been having contractions for a couple of hours, but hadn't thought anything about it. She assumed they were more Braxton Hicks, and then she felt a hard sharp pain in her abdomen, and she cried out loudly.

Danny stood up abruptly, his plate of food falling to the ground. "Lindsay what is it?" He was at her side in the blink of an eye.

"I think its time."

Danny looked at her blankly for a moment. Then he turned white. "Ah - are you sure baby; it's not just false labor again.

"No Danny… I think this is it!"

Hawkes and Peyton crowded around her while Mac and Flack gave her a wide berth. "Lindsay, how far apart are the contractions? "

"Sheldon I don't -" She doubled over and screamed. "Okay… I think that's our cue to get her to the hospital. Peyton said her dark eyes meeting Mac's, who ran for his SUV.

"Come on Lindsay, lets go have a baby," Danny had rallied, and now he picked up in his arms, and took her to Mac's SUV, which he'd backed up to the garage. Danny put her in the back, and climbed in with her. "Go Mac?" He called out, and they flew down the street. They had just reached the edge of the neighbor hood when they encountered some slow moving traffic. Mac leaned on the horn, and cursed himself that his personal vehicle didn't have a siren.

Lindsay cried out again. Danny was about to get out, and move the traffic along with some well placed threats, and maybe a flash from his badge. Then a black and white pulled up next to them.

"Hey buddy… you want to back off on the horn?"

Mac flashed his badge, and explained what was going on. "Don't worry Lieutenant; we'll get you to the hospital. The black and white put on its flashers, and sirens, and proceeded to plow the road for them. Several miles down the road Danny called up to the front of the car.

"Mac, how we doin!"

"Danny calm down we're almost there."

Lindsay screamed again "Oh, Jesus, Mac I think her water just broke!" The SUV pulled up to the emergency room.

Danny was out of the truck almost before it came to a stop. He ran into the entrance to the ER, and a minute later he was helping Mac get Lindsay into a wheel chair. He was handed paperwork, which he passed off to Mac, while he ran after the nurse who was wheeling Lindsay away.

_**I'm a new man better than Casanova at his very best. With a new heart and a brand new start. I'm so proud I'm bustin my vest.  
**_

Everything happened so fast after that. He was given scrubs to put on. By the time he entered the delivery room, the baby was crowning, and Lindsay was pushing.

"Danny," she gasped out when he took her hand. Another contraction hit, and she squeezed his hand so hard he thought she might break it.

"Shh… baby its okay you're doing great." He smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead, and kissed it.

"Ok Lindsay, you need to push again on the next contraction." The doctor said from between her legs.

It took three more pushes, and then with a long scream, and a rush of fluids the baby was born. They heard it cry, and Lindsay began to sob.

"It's okay Lindsay you can relax now; you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor informed them. After a moment he said "Dad, do want to cut the cord?"

Danny looked at Lindsay, and she nodded as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He approached the task like it was any other test at the lab, with confidence and grace. This explained why his hands were shaking so badly, he could hardly grasp the scissors. The doctor showed him where to cut between the clamps, and with a snip it was done. The nurse took his daughters, and cleaned her up a bit. A few minutes later the Messers were looking down at their little girl.

"She beautiful Lindsay, just like her mother." Tears began to fall down his face as he placed the baby in her mother's arms.

Lindsay began to cry again when she looked at her daughter. It was a little hard to tell, but she seemed to have her mothers face, and the same dark blond hair as her father. She had yet to open her eyes so they didn't know about her eyes yet. Lindsay hoped they would be blue like Danny's.

"Oh Danny she's beautiful."

"What shall we call her?"

"You choose Danny."

"I can't do that, what if ya don't like it?"

"I trust you Danny." She squeezed his hand again, and watched him scrutinize their daughters face as if looking for a clue to the baby's name. He smiled suddenly and said. "I know the perfect name. Sophia Messer."

"It's perfect."

"Hey Sophia," Danny kissed her little fore head. "Welcome to the world."

_**So I'm the guy who turned out a lover. Yes I'm the guy who laughed at those blue diamond rings, one of those things, oh look at me now. Look at me now.  
**_


End file.
